The invention relates generally to wireless communications in wellbores. As technology has improved, various types of sensors and control devices have been placed in hydrocarbon wells, including subsea wells. Examples of sensors include pressure sensors, temperature sensors, and other types of sensors. Additionally, sensors and control devices on the sea floor, such as sand detectors, production sensors and corrosion monitors are also used to gather data. Information measured by such sensors is communicated to well surface equipment over communications links. Control devices can also be controlled from well surface equipment over a communications link to control predetermined tasks. Examples of control devices include flow control devices, pumps, choke valves, and so forth.
Exploring, drilling, and completing a well are generally relatively expensive. This expense is even higher for subsea wells due to complexities of installing and using equipment in the subsea environment. Running control lines, including electrical control lines, between downhole devices (such as sensor devices or control devices) and other equipment in the subsea environment can be complicated. Furthermore, due to the harsh subsea environment, electrical communications lines may be subject to damage, which would mean that expensive subsea repair operations may have to be performed.